Toriko
Toriko (トリコ) is a renowned, incredibly strong and skilled Gourmet Hunter and the titular main protagonist of the Toriko anime and manga series. He is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings", nicknamed "The Glutton" for his abnormally large appetite (as a food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full), with his skill having allowed him to discover roughly 2% of the approximately 300,000 varieties of known ingredients worldwide, which is around 6000 varieties. Toriko is also notable for having a close connection, partnership and affiliation with many of the world's most influential individuals, such as being the combo partner of chef Komatsu (one of the top 100 chefs in the world), the adopted son and apprentice of IGO President Ichiryu (alongside the other Four Heavenly Kings), the fiancée of Gourmet Research Chief Rin (one of the IGO's highest ranking officials), the adoptive father figure of a Battle Wolf named Terry Cloth (making him the only human known to have ever tamed a Battle Wolf), and is a close ally and friend of the leaders of both the Gourmet Knights (a noble order of Gourmet Hunters) and the Gourmet Yakuza (one of the world's most notable criminal organizations). Gallery torikoknife.jpg|Toriko bringing his hand into a karate shape to construct a giant cutting energy knife to slice an enemy in half or stab it into them. toriko2.png|Toriko spreads out his fingers like a claw shaped like a fork and constructs a giant energy fork to stab an enemy. toriko3.png toriko4.png toriko5.png toriko6.png toriko7.jpg toriko8.png toriko10.jpg toriko11.jpg toriko11.png|Toriko's Kugi Punch. toriko12.jpg toriko13.jpg toriko30.png|Toriko catching a bullet. toriko15.jpg toriko16.jpg toriko18.png toriko19.jpg|Toriko drooling over the food he cooked, wanting to eat it. toriko20.png toriko21.jpg toriko22.jpg|Toriko eating. toriko24.png toriko25.jpg toriko26.png toriko27.jpg toriko28.jpg toriko29.png|Toriko prays saying "Thank you for the meal!" before eating torikogokuluffy.jpg|Toriko hanging out with Goku and Luffy in the three anime crossover original video animation. Torikogoku.jpg|Toriko with Goku in J Stars Victory +. They both teamed up together with Zebra to train for the grand tournament of shonen anime heroes and win the prize to get any one wish they want granted. The Wrath of God of War Toriko and King Koopa had woken up like it was a bad dream of being separated from Ares as it unfortunately soon came to reality to them. Toriko gave his introduction to the king of the Koopa clan as the charismatic famous chief of his universe and was told by a depressed King Koopa that he isn't in the mood to chat as he really had something wound his heart from the past of an overweight mad scientist that killed his reality's children. King Koopa showed Toriko a photo of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Robotnik, refreshing Toriko's memory as he knows who that guy is then says he is sorry for his loss. Together the two form a bond of friendship as Toriko sets out to pave away his friends sadness by showing him the best ways to survive by hunting down the best food ingredients. King Koopa had swearfully yelled at someone to get out of the car as Toriko expresses his surprise at his friends methods of obtaining transportation. The strong Koopa king chef and the strong blue haired human ride on the car with King Koopa driving. Meister of War TBA Best Friends Best Friends: King Koopa(Super Mario World Cartoon) Allies Allies: Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, King Koopa(Super Mario World Cartoon), Kaim Argonar, Fairy Leviathan, Ragna the Bloodedge, Last Spartan (God of War), Agent J, Agent K, Otacon, Magnus, The Heavy, The Spy, The Pyro ,The Soldier, The Medic, The Engineer, The Demoman, The Sniper, The Scout, Cortez (Mario), Alisa Bosconovitch, Ashley, B.D. Joe, Bandana Waddle Dee, Chief Thunder, Doomguy, Genghis Bahn III, HK-47, Hercules(Hercules and the Legendary Journeys), K. Lumsy, Lady Bow, Liberty Prime, Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo Kazooie), Stitch, Strider Hiryu, Ulala, Viewtiful Joe, Ash Williams and the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squads, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Speed Crusaders, the Bodyguard Unit, the A-Team, the Mockingjay Crusaders, the Hunter Force Members, Force of Hevenburg, Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Enemies Enemies: Dr. Robotnik(Meme), Ares, the League of Deathfecta, Kingpin, the Criminal Empire, Johan Liebert (deceased), the Murderisitc League (deceased), Beelzeboss, the Beelzeboss League, Darkonda, the Darken Gathering, and Mecha Sonic, Great New Empire, Hell Councils Main Enemies: Dr. Robotnik (Meme) Voiced by: Ian Sinclair Category:Characters Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Characters that hail from the Toriko Universe Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Chef Cooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Superhumans Category:Energy Projectors Category:Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Animal Lover Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Mentors Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Generals Category:Superheroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryotaro Okiyayu Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666